In the art of over-center draw latches, it is known to provide a draw latch having the components of a base, a lever and a catch, with the base and lever being pivotally connected to each other, and with the catch and lever being pivotally connected to each other, with such pivotal connections generally being at the locations of shafts.
Such prior art latches are highly desirable and effective. However, some users of the latches find it convenient that these pivot connections not be freely movable, so that the three basic components of the latch can be retained in open positions. To this end, there has been developed the technique of applying a plastic resistance member between the pivot shaft that exists for pivotally connecting the lever and base, and the pivot shaft that connects the lever and catch. This plastic member provides a sufficient functional resistance between these pivot shafts, that it will maintain the basic three components in various positions, relative to each other. However, such a plastic member comprises essentially a fourth component which can increase the cost and work of assembling the latch, and requires the riveting of the pin or shaft that forms the pivot connection between the base and lever to prevent its rotation and to prevent the consequent friction-free motion at that location that would otherwise occur without riveting that pin. This riveting also increases the cost and work of assembling the latch.